She's Mine
by phantomArtemis24
Summary: Major Spitfire. Happens after Insecurity. If you like spitfire then read it, if you don't read it anyway. Kf/Artemis. 2nd chap is about Robin and Zatanna. 3rd Kaldur/Rocket. series of one-shots. MAJOR admitted feelings.
1. Artemis's Mine

**Wally POV: **

Why did she have to do that? Why did she have to go it alone? I was there for her, to catch her if she falls. Couldn't she understand that? Maybe I had been kinda harsh to her, especially when she first came. But that was only because she took Red Arrow's spot in the team. And now things were…they were different. I had stirrings about her…Oh okay I had feelings. Major feelings about her, probably even more than feelings, but that doesn't mean I'll admit it.

She just had to be so difficult. She had to be her. The most beautiful, clever, funny, beautiful…did I already say that? But I guess it didn't matter how beautiful I thought she was, because she hated me now. She hated me because I sided with Red Arrow. How was I supposed to choose, though? They were both my friends, well Artemis was more than my friend. I had to make it up to her. I had to say….to say…. I was sorry.

"Artemis. Can I talk to you," I said knocking on her door. She had holed herself up in there ever since we came back from the mission.

"What do you want?" She said harshly when she opened the door a few inches.

"I wanna talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you. Goodbye." She started to slam the door in my face, but I stuck my foot in the gap. It really hurt, but it was worth it.

"I said I wanted to talk, Artemis."

"Fine." She left the door where it was and went back into her room. I followed her in. "What?" She crossed her arms in protest of my being here.

"I just wanted to say….that I'm…. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of lost my temper. I just….I don't understand why you did it." I told her.

Her face softened as she looked away. Not wanting to make eye contact with me. "I had to." She said, "I wanted to prove myself. It's just that I have to live up to all these superheroes and…it's hard."

"I know what you mean," I said moving closer to her and grabbing her hand to hold it. "But that doesn't mean that you have to do it alone. I'm here…"

She looked at me. I thought maybe we were having a moment, here. Then she had to go and ruin it, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Artemis, really?" I said letting go of her hand. "I keep trying to be your friend, but you just keep pushing me away. You push all of us away. Can't you see that we want to help you? You just have to help us understand what's wrong." I said kind of whiningly.

"Nothing's wrong Wally! I'm fine just the way things are! Why can't you just trust me?" She yelled at me. She was keeping something a secret, something big. I could tell by the way she screamed at me. I just wanted her to be honest with me. She had to know that I would never tell anyone her secret.

"Obviously not or you wouldn't have tried to go it alone," I said calmly. "I want to trust you Artemis, but you have to tell me what it is you insist on hiding." I almost whispered. "Or I can't help you."

She sighed and began pacing around the room. No doubt deliberating whether to tell me her secret or not. I desperately hoped she would choose yes. "Wally, I…" she said stopping.

"Just tell me," I said almost pleading, "I won't judge you, whatever it is."

"That's the thing Wally, you will. I know you will." She said.

I took hold of her hand and pulled her in close to me, "I would never."

"Wally… it's about my family." She said sadly.

"Okay."

"My dad and my…sister….they're…"

"Wait you have a sister?"

"Yes I have a sister. Wally focus I'm trying to tell you that my sister and dad are Sportsmaster and Cheshire!" She said that last part rather quickly. I just stared at her with my mouth hanging wide open. I felt like such an idiot. I should've known.

"How? Why didn't you tell me before? You're….you're the mole." I said backing away, jumping to conclusions. If her family or most of her family were super villains, then what does that make her?

"No I'm not the mole, Wally, I swear. I knew this would happen."

"Hold on for a second, I'm just trying to understand here. Man, now I know what Robin means when he says whelmed," I said.

"Wally maybe you should just go. Please." She said starting to push me out. I used my super speed to run around to the other side of her.

"I'm not leaving." I said. "Artemis, I won't tell anyone. I'll keep your secret. You can trust me. I was just surprised, that's all."

"Really?" She asked skeptically.

"Yeah, there's just one thing I have to say."

"Yeah?"

"Can I…um…tell you a secret too?"

"I'm not sure I'm gonna like this. But yes," she said.

"I'm kind of…" I said stepping closer to her. "Don't laugh at me okay."

"What are you a circus clown?" She said trying to be funny.

"No, Artemis! I'm trying to tell you I'm in love with you!" I shouted.

~0~

**Robin POV: **

"Hey Robin, is KF in there too?" Zatanna asked me.

"Yeah." I replied keeping my ear against the door. We were spying on them. I'd had a feeling that KF was going to say something to her. I did feel like it was an invasion of privacy, but I'd already known that he liked her. It was only a matter of time.

"What are they saying?" She asked.

"You two shouldn't be spying on them. They have a right to their privacy." Kaldur said from behind us. We ignored him. There were some things I had heard them say that I shouldn't have known. Like Artemis's family ties, but I wouldn't tell the others. Artemis had to do that herself, eventually.

"Hey guys! I brought Popcorn."

"Megan quiet. They're talking." I said to her, she was holding a big blue bowl filled with yellow kernels.

"Come on seriously. Do we have to spy on them?" Conner asked.

Simultaneously Zatanna and I both went, "Shhh." He held his hands up in defeat.

"He just told her…" I said astonished at what I just heard. I knew he was going to say it, but I didn't think he actually had the guts.

"What?" Zatanna asked excitedly.

"….that he loved her."

~0~

**Wally POV:**

"You… you love me?" Artemis said completely shocked.

"Yeah I do. I love you Artemis. I've just been too stupid to realize it before."

"But I thought…I thought that…. you hated me. Now that you know." She said.

I gazed into her eyes. She was beautiful and there was something else too. Something in her eyes that said she felt the same way. That she was happy I'd finally told her, but they were also kind of sad. Like she thought that because of who she was we could never be together. But we could and I would do anything to be with her forever. "I could never hate you." I said drawing her in closer.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and as our lips touched I could feel the static. I knew that she was the one. We were so close we were one, and we stayed like that until we had to breathe and then we'd just start again. And there was no one there to stop us. And in that one kiss, in that one moment it meant everything to me. As did every one of them, because Artemis she was a real spitfire, and she was mine.


	2. Zatanna's Mine

**So this is a Robin/Zatanna one-shot set after Auld Acquaintances. I was going to just do the first chapter with spitfire, but then I decided to do more. So here it is. **

**Robin POV:**

She kissed me, she really kissed me. It had been New Year's, but still. And now…now she acted like it had never even happened. I was way too whelmed to forget a kiss like that. It had to have meant something to her or she never would have done it. I had to go talk to her to ask her if it really meant as much to her as it did to me.

"Zatanna…um are you in there?" I said knocking on her door. There was no response. I felt like an idiot just standing there. I was really feeling the aster right now.

"Hey Robin, did you want something?" Zatanna said sweetly from behind me. I had been so consumed by the aster I didn't realize she had come up behind me.

I jumped a little, startled. "I-I didn't see you there." I looked at her she was holding a basket full of clothes on her right hip. It was really cute the way she was standing and holding the basket. I pulled myself back to reality, and stopped staring at her.

"Seems I managed to scare Boy Wonder, well isn't that new." She laughed lightly. I loved that laugh. It was so light hearted and untainted by all the bad things that had happened to her like what had happened to her father. She hadn't really said a whole lot about it since it happened. She knew we were all there for her, but I don't think that knowing was enough.

"Yeah. I uh…" I said scratching the back of my head not know exactly what to say.

"Is something wrong Robin?" She asked a concerned look replacing an amused one.

"No its just I wanted to make sure you were okay, after the League being controlled by Savage and all."

She raised an eyebrow for a questioning look before saying, "Oh you mean my father."

"Yeah, Billy told me you tried to get the helmet off."

"So…" She said avoiding a real response as she walked past me and into her room. I followed her in and she set the basket down on her bed.

"Zatanna I know it's been hard for you, but you don't have to deal with this alone. The team is here for you…I'm here for you." She didn't look at me. She only stared down at the clothes in the basket. This had started out as me trying to find out what our kiss had meant and turned into something completely different.

"I know that."

"Zatanna, if I could I would get your father back for you and if there is any chance I'll try but…"

"No it's okay. He is where he is supposed to be. It just hard knowing that it's my fault that he had to become Fate." She said sadly tears forming in her eyes.

I came closer to her and turned her around to face me keeping my hands on her waist. She just looked at me the tears still falling down her perfect face.

~0~

**Wally POV:**

"Wally have you seen Robin?" Artemis asked me.

"Why are you looking for him, Babe? I thought I was your knight in shining armor." I said coolly. She sat down on the couch beside me and I placed my arm around her pulling her closer.

She smiled. "Yes, but he was supposed to train with me and he's late. Robin doesn't do late, unlike you."

"Hey I'm never late!" I retorted. I was never late. How could I be? I had super speed. Late is not a word used to describe me. Oh, okay maybe I was late for dinner a few times, but that doesn't mean I'm always late.

"Sure Wally, like that time you weren't late for our date." She said sarcastically.

"Okay maybe once. Anyways Robin went to talk to Zatanna." I said nonchalantly.

"What? Why?" She said suddenly sitting up.

"Went to tell her how he feels n stuff I guess." I replied. He did actually. I'd seen their kiss, everyone did and it certainly meant something, but knowing Robin he wanted to know for sure. He would want to know if it meant the same to Zatanna as it did to him so he could tell her. Tell her who he really was, because if not he would probably get hurt or Batman would kill him for revealing his secret identity either way.

"Oh….well that's good. I hope he doesn't mess it up like you almost did." She said punching my shoulder playfully.

"Owww…Artemis that hurt." I said pretending like it did.

"Awwww….poor baby let me kiss it and make it better." She leaned in and instead of kissing my shoulder kissed my lips instead. "I love you, Wally."

"Ditto," I said and we went back to kissing.

~0~

**Robin POV:**

"Zatanna it wasn't your fault." I said to her trying to comfort her.

"Yes it was." She cried digging her face into my shoulder. I felt so bad. I had to do something to make her feel better.

"I thought that too. When my parents died, but I realized that no matter what they still would've died." I can't believe I said that. I practically never brought them up. I didn't like to talk about them and the only one that on the team that knew was Wally. "…and I still would have lost them."

"Robin I didn't know."

"It's okay and now you know that I will never let you go through what I did. I promise." I lifted her face up to look at me and stared into her eyes. And almost without thinking I kissed her. It was amazing and even more amazing when she kissed back. At that moment I knew…I knew that it meant something to her too. And so did every one, because at that moment I was hers and she….was mine.

**If you like it please review. I appreciate the comments. Thanks to all my readers.**


	3. Rocket's Almost Mine

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any DC characters. **

**Up next is Kaldur/Rocket. Yay! Thanks to all who reviewed and inspired me to continue with these one-shots. **

**Kaldur POV:**

I was looking through the last mission log intensely. We still didn't know where six of the Justice League members were while they were being controlled and right now that was all that mattered. But my mind couldn't help but wander to Tula. I missed her, I loved her, but she chose Garth and I would have to accept that eventually. I sighed. Thinking about what I had given up by joining the team was painful. Sacrifice hurt, but it was necessary.

"Hey Kaldur, are you okay? You seem down lately," Rocket said with her accent. I had heard many accents here on the surface world, but none quite like hers.

"Yes, I am fine. It's just that we still do not know where the League was and Batman is using all our resources to find out." I replied, not turning to face her.

She walked around me to stand between me and the computer. She tapped my nose saying, "Well looks like you need a break."

I smiled slightly. "I guess so."

"Good," she said grabbing my hand and forcefully pulling me to the practice area. "Come on Water Boy. Let's dance."

We faced each other poised for battle. "You're on," I said seriously.

We fought for a good hour. All the physical exertion melting my worries away and it also helped that Rocket was pretty good company. When we finished we fell to the floor together laughing. She was on top of me and looking into her eyes I couldn't help but think, maybe I don't need Tula anymore.

**~0~**

**Robin POV:**

"What do you think they're doing." I asked Wally as we watched Kaldur and Rocket fall on top of each other laughing, from behind a column.

"Fifty bucks says they kiss." He replied, continuing to chomp down on chocolate chip cookies Megan had made for him.

"A hundred says they won't." I said upping the bet. I doubted they would. Kaldur was still upset about his Atlantean girlfriend dumping him. And don't ask how I know that, because I know everything.

"Deal," Wally said as we shook hands sealing the deal, while he also managed to coat my hand in cookie crumbs.

He immediately began chomping down on another cookie. "Do you have to eat that loud?"

"What can I say, I have a high metabolism." He said still eating. "Hey did you guys spy on me and Artemis like this when I was talking to her that first time?"

"Nah man, why would we would we do that? We all already knew you liked her." I said grinning and silently laughing to myself. He gave me a look that said, yeah right.

"Dude! Dude! Look he's gonna do it!" He said overexcitedly.

"Quiet!" I whispered loudly. Wally was going to get us caught if he didn't shut up.

~0~

**Kaldur POV:**

"You're pretty good. I'll give you that." She said breathing slightly hard.

"So are you." I replied noticing how nice her lips were. _Come on Kaldur focus_, I thought. I couldn't think of her like that, because she didn't think of me that way, right? Yes right, and not only that but I couldn't too that to Tula not while I still loved her. Right? "I should get back to the mission logs." I said quickly.

"Why, you afraid to be beaten by a girl?" She said smiling.

"No, it's just…"

"Just what?" She said, her innocent smile was making me second guess what I was about to say next.

"I don't want this to turn into something it is not."

"And what would that be?"

"Rocket I really like you, but I am still in love with Tula. I am not ready to move on." I said sadly trying to look away from her, but with her still on top of me it was difficult.

"Well that's okay, but if you ever change your mind. I'm here." She said and all of the sudden she kissed me. It was just a quick kiss. She barely touched my lips before leaving them. Then she got up and walked off, like nothing had ever happened.

~0~

**Robin POV:**

"Pay up," Wally said expectantly holding out his crumb covered hand for his hundred bucks.

"Stupid aster," I said.

~0~

**Kaldur POV:**

It was just like that and she left. I had driven away both Tula and now her. My love life wasn't going very well at this point. I laid there thinking about Rocket and Tula, how different they both were and how similar. I found that I was beginning to like Rocket more and more. And I thought maybe…one day….She could be mine.

~0~

**Three things. First, it's hard to type with one hand. Second, doughnuts are yummy. And third, it's even harder to type when that one hand is holding a doughnut. Just thought I'd put that out there. And please don't try it at home; doughnut typing is for professionals only. **

**If you liked it please review! Merci! (I've heard that's French, but as I'm not French Idk.)**


	4. Megan's Mine Again

**Wally's POV:**

I quit. I quit the league and all of it. I just wanted to be with Artemis and after what happened all those years ago. After most of the team broke off because of Tula dying. Because Kaldur went off the deep end, because he is Black Manta's son. Because it felt like the world was ending. Except it didn't. Those five years changed all of us. Kaldur turned all Jr. Manta. Robin became Nightwing and team leader. Zatanna and Rocket moved onto the big boy leagues. Superboy and Megan broke up. Artemis and I we moved on to the quiet life. Being a superhero wasn't for me anymore. But for them, my friends, it was just beginning. I got out before I could go down with them. I was lucky.

~0~

**Superboy's POV:**

I wanted her back and that no good fish face didn't deserve her. I know after what she did, how could I forgive her? She-she- I can't even think about it. It was so horrible, but maybe I could change her. Make her understand that what she did was wrong. I wanted to help her. I loved her.

"Ohhh La'gaan, you're so funny. I love it when you…Oh Conner. I didn't see you there." M'gann said laying the love talk on thick. Ugh. Fish barf disgusted me. It was even more disgusting since she was feeding him cookies, kelp doodles.

"Yeah whatever. I just came to get a drink." I said going for the fridge and maybe not accidently bumping into Lagoon butt. "Sorry, am I in your way."

"Conner!"

"M'gann, it's okay I was just leaving. I'll talk to you later." They kissed, showing off how passionate they were, before he left. Most likely to go find out what color pee is since you can't see it underwater.

I went back to finding myself a drink. "Conner I can't believe you did that." Soda? No. Lemonade? Ugh. Whatever that goop was? Never. "Conner? Don't pretend you can't hear me." Oh hey, water!

I turned around to leave, but she was in my way. "Sorry, M'gann I have to train with Black Canary. I don't have time."

"No, you have time for this." She said putting her hands on her hips adamantly. I gave in. It was just so cute the way she…wait, I hated her. "You can't be so mean to La'gaan. It hurts his feelings."

"I can and I just did. I really got to go." I said gulping down half the water in the bottle.

"Sit." She pushed me down into a chair. Granted I kind of let her. "Look, La'gaan is trying really hard to be your friend and all you do is put him down."

I almost started laughing. "I put him down? He deserves it. Do you even hear the things he says to me? And you know what's worse?"

"What Conner?"

~0~

**Beast Boy's POV:**

"They're fighting again," I said. "I wish they wouldn't fight."

"We all do BB. They're just so perfect for each other. Why can't Megan see it?" Wonder Girl said patting me on the back. The two of us had been on our way to the kitchen when we heard Conner and Sissy. Wonder Girl was right they were perfect for each other. They just didn't see it and Sissy was too wrapped up in making Conner jealous with Lagoon Boy that she didn't see how much it really hurt him.

"What are you two going?" Nightwing said from behind us. Man that dude could creep.

"Nothing." Wonder Girl and I said at the same time.

"Exactly, you two should be training. Now go." He said pointing to the training room.

"Fine." We said together then both of us slumping off to the training room. I wanted to see what happened. I wanted to see if they got back together again, because well I knew they would eventually.

~0~

**Nightwing's POV:**

"Wally, get over here." I whispered to the speedster hiding behind the wall. I had to get rid of the smaller heroes. They didn't need to see this. "So, two-hundred they kiss. Three if they get back together."

"I say four she breaks up with Lagoon kid tonight. And I'll match your two with a five that they all out make-out." Wally said. Our betting, while still childish, was getting more mature. I realize we shouldn't participate in that kind of conduct, but it was, well fun. "Is it bad that we're doing this?"

"It's chalont." I said.

"I almost forgot about that." Wally said kind of sadly.

"Do you regret leaving the team? Because you're always welcome to come back."

"And end up like them," He said talking about Megan and Conner. "No way. I chose Artemis over all of this."

~0~

**Superboy's POV:**

"I'm still in love with you and you don't even care." I blurted out.

"Conner…" She said sweetly. At that moment I wanted to just go back in my pod. Or have my mind wiped, anything but this.

"Just don't say anything. I get it." I said starting to leave.

But I felt my body lift up off the ground as I passed her. In the air I turned, unable to move my body other than how she manipulated it. She placed me in front of her. So, close we touched. "Conner, I missed you. I'm sorry." And then she kissed me and she kept kissing me. It was like it used to be. And I knew then that I could change her. That I could make her the person I knew she could be, the better person. The person that I loved, because she understood me better than anyone else and that is why she was mine. Forever she would be mine.

~0~

**Two Hours later: Nightwing and Wally**

"You owe me nine." Wally said as they sat on the couch watching Megan breakup with Lagoon Boy.

"You don't get off so easily. You owe me three." Nightwing said.


End file.
